


Karma, or Just Bad Luck?

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say what goes around comes around. Sometimes, karma really had a way of making people eat their words... Just a funny little oneshot, involving a hollow, where Ichigo gets a little taste of Karma, or maybe it's just bad luck. Either way, Renji seems rather pleased. NOT Yaoi. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma, or Just Bad Luck?

**Story:** **_Karma, or Just Bad Luck?_ **

**Summary:** **_They say what goes around comes around. Sometimes, karma really had a way of making people eat their words..._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Bleach..._ **

* * *

"Rukia! Are ya alright?!"

Renji caught Rukia, who'd just been attacked by a hollow, which Ichigo had fortunately managed to take out, right before it's attack could connect again. Renji caught her in his arms, as she fell back unconscious. Upon studying the wound, he cursed.

"Crap... Rukia's been poisoned!" he informed.

"Get Rukia to Unohana, so she can heal her!" Ichigo told him. "I'll be fine!"

Renji growled beneath his breath. "Dammit, Ichigo, ya had better not get yerself killed, or else I'll never forgive ya! Got that?!"

Ichigo scoffed, passively waving a hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

A vein popped out on Renji's forehead, making his aggravation be known.

"How dare ya blow that off as if it's nothin'?!" he demanded. "I was dead serious!"

Ichigo turned around, making a face to purposefully mock the redhead, who was obviously not amused. "I'm warnin' ya! I..."

He trailed off into silence, staring past the strawberry.

" _ **You smell delicious..."**_

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled, as he quickly turned around, barely managing to counteract the hollow's attack.

Renji couldn't help but burst out laughing at the manner of which Ichigo had been silenced. "Look who's talkin' now, _strawberry!_ "

Ichigo scowled in response, splitting the hollow's mask with the swing of his sword. "Shut up!"

Renji continued laughing, as he flash stepped away, fully satisfied. They say what goes around  _comes_  around. Sometimes, karma really has a way of making people eat their words...

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think? Good? Bad? Review, please._ **


End file.
